1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amusement device, more particularly to a motor driven surface translating amusement device that includes a light sensor for movement control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even though there are a wide variety of motor driven surface translating amusement devices, such as toy cars, currently available in the market, there is still a constant need to develop new amusement devices of the aforesaid type that can entice consumers to purchase the same.